Her Hero
by MichelleBA
Summary: A short, cute ficlet about Tony and Michelle.


_This is something I wrote a long time ago, it's just a short little filet. This story takes place after season 3. Tony is out of jail already. The divorce didn't happen yet. Everyone is happy here goes..._

Tony and Michelle were at home Tony was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Uhhhhh I'm hungry is dinner ready yet??" Michelle whined

"Nope another 10 minutes" Tony answered while dicing some tomatoes

"Aww but I am sooooo hungry" Michelle dramatically complained

"Well you will just have to wait another 10 minutes," he said.

"I'll just eat this then" she said picking up Tony's last un-chopped tomato

Tony quickly turned around "oh no! Wait! I need that!" but she was already running off toward the living room giggling.

"Come on, Chelle. Give it to me!" He mock whined.

He chased her around the table and Michelle took a big bite and said "Ha! It's mine now"

"I don't care if you bit it I still want it" Tony told her reaching across to try and grab it

He half way succeeded he grabbed it but her grip was so strong that when he tries to grab it got squished leaving both of their hands' full of tomato pulp.

"Hey! That was my tomato!" Michelle yelled and then pushed her bottom lip out and made a pouty face. At this Tony started hysterically laughing. This frustrated her and she said "That's not funny. I'll show you what's funny." she took all the pulp in her hands and smashed it all over Tony's face. He was taken by surprise by this and in a matter of minutes they were having a tomato fight until the doorbell rang.

Tony with tomato still all over his face went to answer the door. Upon realizing it was Chloe and Angela he said "Uh… hey Chloe."

"What's all over your face!?" Chloe asked as she walked in and saw the diced tomatoes, Michelle's face, and pulp in Michelle's hand. "Oh a tomato fight how mature. Are you sure you two are fit to baby-sit a one year old?" she questioned

"It's all Michelle's fault!" Tony explained, "She stole my tomato!"

"Well looks like she won." Chloe said as Michelle stuck out her tongue at Tony and went in the bathroom to get washed up. "Anyway" Chloe continued "She'll need her bottle soon. She just took a nap so she should be wide awake for awhile."

"Uh yeah ok." Tony said, "By the way where are you going anyway?" Tony asked right as Michelle re-entered the room

"I need to run an errand that I can't bring the baby with me on and since Kim and Chase are on vacation that leaves you guys, considering the babysitter trouble we have been having lately" Chloe said nervously heading for the door "oh fudge forgot my keys!" she went over to the table and picked her keys up.

"Fudge?" Michelle asked with a smile

"I don't believe in cursing in front of children" Chloe said "Anyway I have to leave now"

"Where are you going that you can't bring the baby? I mean I don't mind I love kids but I am just curious," Michelle asked as her curiosity began to grow.

"No where. No if you will excuse me, you are gonna make me late." Chloe said

"Chloe I interrogate people for a living and I can tell when someone isn't telling me something important" Tony said with his knowing half smile

Chloe sighed, "Fine! You want to know so badly? I am going to see a therapist. My stupid friend and I made a bet I lost now she is making me go to a therapist as her victory wish. K? Can I go now?" Chloe said frowning

"Yeah sure" he said sorta stunned.

"Thanks" she said in mock-appreciation. As she walked out she muttered, "God that was soooo awkward I feel like a frickin teenager!"

The second she walked out the door it was silent Tony and Michelle looked at each other and burst out in laughter. When they subsided Michelle picked up and coddled Angela who had started to get restless while Tony went to go get washed up.

While Tony was in the bathroom he heard screams he opened the door and a man was standing with a gun to Michelle's head they said "Its either you who's going or the baby take your pick"

Michelle screamed "Take me leave Angela alone!" One guy threw Angela back onto the couch while the other guy pulled Michelle toward the door by her hair. The second man said, "So who else is here?"

Michelle knew Tony would only be able to save her if they didn't know he was there so she said, "Oh god I wish someone was here! Help anyone!" The man holding the gun to her head kicked her. Meanwhile Tony had snuck to the bedroom and gotten his gun. As Michelle fell to the floor in pain Tony shot the man who had kicked her. A second later he shot the other man as he turned around.

Tony had saved her once again. Michelle knew this man was her hero.


End file.
